


Цепи внутри всегда прочнее тех, что снаружи

by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020), Shantriss



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Bonding, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kinks, M/M, Worship, ЕР - Freeform, Поклонение, Фандомная битва 2020, кинки, связывание
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: Мастер, Франкенштейн, шейная лента.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Цепи внутри всегда прочнее тех, что снаружи

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: Кинки и фетиши (связывание)

\- Мастер, - хочет простонать Франкенштейн, но не смеет нарушить тишину, объявшую их.  
Как не смеет и поднять глаз от носков изящных туфель рядом со своими коленями. С тихим мягким шорохом ткань скользит по ткани. Франкенштейн чувствует движение под волосами, чувствует его кожей шеи и горла, а кажется, что всем телом до самых костей. Это подобно изысканной и жестокой ласке, словно пальцы легко сжимаются на горле, и Франкенштейн лишается дыхания, лишь только представив себе это. Но лента выскальзывает из-под воротника рубашки и сладкая иллюзия рассеивается.  
Завороженный, он поднимает взгляд выше.  
Узкая полоска черной ткани извивается, оплетая длинные, тонкие, невыносимо прекрасные пальцы. Мастер задумчиво поигрывает с его шейной лентой, а та, словно змея, ласкается о его руки, поблескивая атласной чешуей.  
О, небо! Как Франкенштейн хотел бы сейчас оказаться на ее месте!  
Иметь возможность качнуться вперед, притереться щекой к тыльной стороне ладони, кожей к коже, пьянея от одного только дозволенного прикосновения. Хотелось бы поймать губами эти пальцы, коснуться зубами аккуратных костяшек, погладить языком подушечки, запоминая вкус Мастера. Покрыть его ладони невесомыми поцелуями, ткнуться губами в центр ладони и замереть так, как преданный пес у ног хозяина. Коленопреклонный, покорный и безумно счастливый.  
\- Руки, - тихо раздается над его головой, и его тело словно прошивает насквозь молнией.  
Он тянет вперед запястья, соединив их, словно в умоляющем жесте.  
Поблескивающая темная ткань ложится поверх кипенно-белой, рисуя первую аспидно черную полосу, и Франкенштейн хочет застонать и сорвать к чертям тонкую сорочку, отделяющую его от касания сводящих с ума пальцев. Виток за витком Мастер неторопливо обвязывает лентой его сложенные руки, а Франкенштейн чувствует себя так, словно возносит молитву, и сладкий жар окатывает все его тело, словно экстаз влюбленного фанатика перед своим божеством.  
Мастер дергает жестче, следующая петля затягивается туже, и Франкенштейну едва удается сдержать стон. Он смотрит на свои оплетенные черным атласом руки и понимает, что это лишь ритуал.  
Лишь отражение того, что творится в его мятущейся душе.  
Там, внутри, в глубине, он давно уже связан весь. Этими же пальцами, этими руками, тихим выразительным голосом… И он не может себе представить плена более желанного.  
Мастер…  
Когда его связанные запястья за узел дергают вверх, Франкенштейн со всхлипом вскидывает голову и, встречаясь с направленным на него алым взглядом, чувствует, как в груди разливается жар от его оплавленного сердца. Он облизывает пересохшие губы и замечает, как Мастер следит взглядом за его языком. Мастер проводит пальцем по каждому витку черной ткани на его руках, словно отслеживая получившийся узор и Франкенштейн ощущает, как огонь стекает вниз вдоль его позвоночника, словно от самой разнузданной ласки.  
Умри он теперь, в пламени этого блаженства, он стал бы счастливейшим из смертных.  
Но Мастер приподнимает его лицо за подбородок и касается губ большим пальцем.  
«Следуй за мной» - звучит внутри него, и Франкенштейн поднимается с колен.  
Подцепив пальцем узел на черной ленте Мастер ступает в сторону спальни.  
И сейчас Франкенштейн перегрыз бы горло и сплясал на костях самой Смерти, посмей та явиться и встать между ним и следующим шагом.  
Между ним и его Мастером.


End file.
